Blaze Flare
Blaze Flare is a District 14 Omega tribute created by HawkWD. Her District partner is Jett Freefall. "Victory is the only thing that matters anymore. It became the only thing that mattered the moment I volunteered." -Blaze Flare Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Blaze will act cocky and sarcastic in order to entertain the audience and gain sponsors, she'll brag about her high training score and explain why she's so detirmined to win the games. At the end she will announce to all of Panem how her father beat her in order to get him arrested once and for all. *Alliance(s): Blaze will lead the Career pack, and won't hesitate to stab a few in the back to get to the top. *Bloodbath Strategy: Blaze will run right into the golden horn, grabbing a array of knives and daggers before running out and flinging them at random tributes that run by. She will stab anyone besides the Careers and take out any big threats during the bloodbath. *Games Strategy: Blaze will become the Career's leader and take them all out hunting during the day, and only she and the best fighters will hunt during the night to secretly discuss betraying the weaker Careers. Once the weaker threats are out of the way Blaze will hoard some career supplies before burning the rest and letting the other Careers starve to death. At the final battle she will kill, and win. Skills: Blaze's biggest asset is her agility and her biggest talent is acrobatics She is nimble and quick, and will easily be able to reach the golden horn before all the other tributes. She would be exceptional at dodging weapons flung at her and blows delivered by enemies. Also she would be quick to respond, first nimbly dodging the blow, then giving one a split second later. She is also a good swimmer and climber and could scale cliffs and trees with ease. Blaze is also good with fire, and will use this to her advantage by burning enemy camps and even, her Career pack's supply. Blaze is also pretty strong and could best any female and some male's in wrestling or hand-to-hand. She has also practiced karate and is good at it. Her risk taking could also mean she gets a good reward. Weaknesses: Despite all of Blaze's Career training, she still has some weaknesses. For starters, she has no survival skills what so ever and would be hopeless without the Career pack's supply of food. Her bravery also has some downsides, as taking all the risks means eventually something bad will happen. She has been well-fed her entire life and would most likely die of hunger before other tributes. Fears: Blaze is deathly afraid of snakes, and would scream and run away at the sight of one. Weapons: While Blaze prefers throwing knives for long distance attacks, she is also skilled with a variety of weapons. Not only does she have amazing accuracy, allowing her to use throwing knives, spears, blow guns and bows, she is also a exceptional close combat fighter. Her favorite close combat weapon would have to be a long sword. She would swing wide arcs to keep her enemies back before jabbing for a quick kill. She is also could kill with war-axes and also, daggers. Blaze loves daggers of all sizes and this is also one of her favorite close combat weapons. Appearance: Blaze has long, flowing orange hair that falls to the middle of her back, the front is a little lighter, but the rest is a carrot colored orange. She has a light tan, but isn't pale, and chocolate brown eyes. She usually has a taunting smile and has perfect, white teeth. She is curvy and slim, but still has some muscle tone from her Career training. Personality: Blare is fierce and brave, unwilling to step down from any battle or challenge. She looks for the quickest route, even of this route is perilous and risky. Blaze is also merciless and unforgiving, she holds grudges for a LNG period of time and wouldn't hesitate to stick a knife in a 12 year old's forehead. Blaze Is also untrustworthy and is always thinking about how she could use someone to her advantage, even if it hurts/kills them. While she shows some loyalty to her District partner, if it comes down to it, they too will get slain by her. Blaze's eyes are always on the prize, and anything that stands between her and that prize is toast. And her current prize is becoming victor of the Hunger Games. History: Blaze was born into a wealthy, prominent family in District 14 (Mother: Blair, father: Flame). They had trouble having children, and had many miscarriages, but finally, Blaze born. After her birth the doctors warned the Flare family that Blair would most likely be unable to have another child. Blaze's parents wanted a victor as a child very badly, and knew that Blaze was their only chance. So as soon as she could walk and talk she was given a private tutor to train her for the games. But Blaze showed little interest in training for the games, but rather, to be a gymnast. Her parents would not allow this and forced her to go to training anyways. When Blaze got to be around 8 she would pretend to go to training and would go to the town square to hang out with her friends. Eventually, her parents found out and one night, they called her down to talk with her. Flame was the most irate, and he got so angry he lashed out and struck Blaze across the face, sending her crashing to the ground. Blaze started to cry and looked to her mother for support. Instead, with a cold face, Blair handed Flame a belt to beat Blaze. Flame struck Blaze repeatedly until she started to bleed and her screams became so loud someone outside their massive estate might hear. Blaze went to Career training everyday after that, and everytime she didn't do her best, everytime she would mess up, her father was there, ready to strike her. One day, when school was out for a holiday Blaze and her best friend went over to Blaze's house. When they entered the house Blaze's father stormed over to her, demanding why she didn't go to training. Blaze said it was a holiday so she thought she wouldn't have to. Her father grew even more upset and punched her in the face. Blaze's friend screamed and ran to report this to the peacekeepers but Flame lashed out, grabbing Blaze's friend in a choke hold and knocking her out before locking her in the basement. The friend's father called the next day, wondering where their child went and Flame made up a story saying that the two girls had been attacked on their way home from school and the girl was kidnapped, which not only explained the girl's disappearance, but the fresh bruise on Blaze. The next day Flame took Blaze down into the basement and tied her up in front of her friend. He made Blaze watch as he tortured her best friend; he chopped off her limbs, raped her, set her on fire and dousing the flames a few seconds later. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Blaze's best friend died. Flame then grabbed a old lead pipe and struck Blaze on various parts of her body before grabbing her and flinging her into her room. Blaze became unhinged after that day, and stopped hanging out with her friends at school. One day, after yet another beating from her father, Blaze snapped. She was going to take a shower when she noticed the towels were missing. In a rage she ran into the servent's quarters and began throwing lighter fluid everywhere before seating the room alight. All 6 of the butlers and housekeepers died in the fire but the peacekeepers managed to put it out before it spread to the rest of the house. Then Blaze realized, she could release her stress simply by hurting others. Every month she would sneak out of the house a murder a lone person in the streets, she never tortured them, but killed them in a variety of ways. On the reaping when she was 18, her father told her if she didn't volunteer he would do to her what he did her to friend. So Blaze volunteered, not to escape the torture, but to expose her father's abuse and return home free of her parent's wrath. Token: Blaze will bring a silver chain bracelet into the arena to remind her who she's winning for. Height: 5'10 Trivia *Blaze's first name was found on Nameberry. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:District 14 Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer